Bathtime With Sam
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson helps Nick give Sam a bath.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I have to admit, I love writing stories with Jackson, Greg and Nick. And since Nick got his dog Sam this past season, I love writing stories where Jackson gets to play with Sam. So I wondered how Nick and Jackson might give Sam a bath. Of course, I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Nick Stokes and Jackson Sanders had been great pals ever since the CSI had met the little boy when he came to live with his father, Nick's good friend, Greg Sanders. And, since Nick had gotten his German shepherd Sam, Jackson loved coming over to Nick's house and playing with the dog. So one day, when Greg brought Jackson over to Nick's house, the little boy wondered why Nick was filling his bathtub.

"Uncle Nicky, are you gunna take a bath?" Jackson asked as Nick turned off the water.

Nick chuckled softly. "No, but I've gotta give Sam a bath. You want to help?"

Jackson nodded. Nick told him to get a couple of big towels out of his bathroom closet. As soon as he handed the towels to Nick, they went to get Sam from Nick's bedroom.

"Come on, Sam," Jackson said. "Time for your bath!"

As soon as Sam heard the word 'bath', his ears perked up and his eyes widened. Nick chuckled when he saw how his dog didn't want a bath.

"Come on, Sam," Nick said, clapping his hands.

Sam promptly got off his bed and walked over to Jackson. He stood behind his young friend, as if hoping Jackson would protect him from the bath.

Nick laughed softly. "It's just a bath, Sam. And Jackson's going to be there to help."

Sam looked up at Jackson, reassuring himself that his young friend wouldn't let him down. He walked to the bathroom with Nick and Jackson.

As soon as Sam saw the tub full of water, he stopped. Nick sighed quietly. "Come on, you've gotta get in." Jackson's eyes widened as he watched Nick lift the dog and set him in the tub.

"Uncle Nicky, you put Sam in da bath!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a soft laugh. His smile widened a bit when he saw Sam looking at him like he'd become best friends with a dog catcher. "Aw, come on," Nick said to his dog. "It'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah, Sam," Jackson said. "I like baths."

Sam shook, splashing water on Nick and Jackson. Both laughed when they got wet.

"Easy, boy," Nick said with a laugh. "You're the one supposed to be getting the bath."

Jackson giggled as he and Nick began shampooing and washing Sam. The dog relaxed some and let his friends give him his bath.

"Uncle Nicky, does Sam like his bath?" Jackson asked as he scrubbed the dog's back.

"I think so," Nick said with a smile. He turned on the hand-held shower and rinsed the dog off, which made Sam shake and try to run out of the tub. "Sam, stay!" Nick said.

"It okay, Sam," Jackson said. He and Nick laughed as the dog shook off the water, getting them both wet..

"Hello?" Greg said as he knocked and opened the door. He smiled as he heard his son's laughter carry through the house.

Sam decided he'd had enough of his bath and jumped out of the tub. "Sam!" Nick yelled as the dog made a break for the living room.

Greg laughed as the dog ran up to him, shaking off the water and licking his face. "Hey, Sam!"

Nick and Jackson rounded the corner, laughing and wet. Jackson giggled when he saw Sam with his daddy.

Greg smiled when he looked and saw his son and best friend wetter than the dog. "Did you give them a bath?" He asked Sam.

Jackson giggled. "Daddy, we give Sam a bath!"

"I can see that," Greg said.

Nick handed Greg a towel and they began drying Sam off. Jackson smiled as he helped his father dry off the dog he loved. "Sam, you got a good bath."

"Even if we got wetter than he did?" Nick asked. Jackson nodded and giggled. "Thanks for helping me with Sam's bath," Nick said to Jackson.

"You welcome, an' Sam's all clean!"

Greg smiled at his son. "Think you'll want a bath when you get home, Jacks?"

Sam whined and nuzzled against Jackson, as if to protect him. Nick and Greg laughed softly.

"It's okay," Nick told his dog.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a giggle. "Baths are cool!"

**The End**.


End file.
